Alegria: o segredo de viver contente
Céleste Perrino-Walker É possível confundir felicidade com alegria. De fato, isso é fácil. As pessoas vivem em seus pequenos espaços aqui na Terra, pensando desfrutar alegria em seu coração, quando, na realidade, o que realmente têm é boa saúde, condições estáveis e estômago satisfeito. O contrário é também possível. É comum alguém estar sobremodo triste e sentir-se tão longe da alegria como o Norte dista do Sul, e que nunca a alcançará. O fato é que se algum elemento externo, circunstância ou pessoa afetarem seu contentamento, então o que você possui não é, na verdade, alegria. A alegria é como a fé. Enquanto a fé espera algo que você não pode ver e acredita na promessa de algo que não pode tocar, a alegria é crer na esperança do Céu. Alegria é olhar para um quadro mais amplo; é alento para a jornada e não impressões do cenário por onde você passa ao longo do caminho. Quando a caminhada é árdua A alegria manifesta-se sob circunstâncias difíceis. É nesse momento que ela se revela. É nesse momento que você a exercita como um músculo. A felicidade, por outro lado, se desvanece em face do sofrimento. A alegria resiste ao sofrimento. Essa é a diferença entre felicidade e alegria. Felicidade é um sentimento. Alegria é um estado de ser. As boas-novas são de que a alegria está disponível a todos. Orando por Seus discípulos, Jesus disse: “Mas, agora, vou para junto de Ti e isto falo no mundo para que eles tenham o Meu gozo completo em si mesmos. Eu lhes tenho dado a Tua palavra, e o mundo os odiou, porque eles não são do mundo, como também Eu não Sou. Não peço que os tires do mundo, e sim que os guardes do mal” (João 17:13-15). Quando Jesus disse: “O mundo os odiou”, Ele Se refere a nós. O mundo, em rebelião contra Deus, nos odeia. Não espere palavras de encorajamento do mundo, mas indiferença. Mas, o que o mundo nos dá não é importante. Temos plenitude de alegria ao nosso dispor. Hoje, neste momento, neste instante. A alegria é constante e permanente, independente das circunstâncias. Gostar tal como é Anne Hobbs Purdy, uma jovem que viajou até remota área do Alaska para ensinar, estava ansiosa para ser aceita pelo povo nativo. Ela perguntou a um dos nativos sobre quando deixaria de ser uma cheechako, recém-chegada, e se tornaria uma habitante do Alaska. Ele respondeu que algumas pessoas nunca se tornavam verdadeiros habitantes da região, pois não aprendiam a gostar do Alaska tal como ele era. Elas apenas o toleravam. Creio que essa é a chave para viver uma vida cristã mais plena de alegria. Não podemos ser cristãos jubilosos se nunca aprendermos a gostar da vida tal como ela é. Não podemos ser cristãos cheios de alegria se apenas a tolerarmos. Isso é o que Paulo quis dizer quando escreveu: “Aprendi a viver contente em toda e qualquer situação. Tanto sei estar humilhado como também ser honrado; de tudo e em todas as circunstâncias, já tenho experiência, tanto de fartura como de fome; assim de abundância como de escassez; tudo posso nAquele que me fortalece” (Filipenses 4:11-13). Sentado na prisão, com frio, fome e solidão, Paulo não desejava estar numa praia tropical cercado de amigos, bebendo água de coco e se divertindo em festas. Ele se contentava onde estava, não desejando estar em outro lugar. Foi nesse momento, com frio, fome e solitário que ele se sentiu aquecido, alimentado e confortado pelo Deus sempre presente e muito próximo, sobretudo, durante as terríveis experiências pelas quais devemos, às vezes, passar. Se não passarmos por essas situações, viveremos apenas a metade de uma experiência real. Muitos estão habituados a uma vida tranqüila. Se o trabalho for penoso, enfadonho ou difícil, por que fazê-lo? Se algo tiver de ser consertado, conserte-o. Se puder ser melhorado, aprimore-o. Os cristãos não se acomodam ao status quo e não deixam as coisas de lado, simplesmente — eles avançam. Porque não é na comodidade que crescemos, mas no desconforto. Podemos perder essa lição vital de vista, se tentarmos escapar da parte desconfortável. Pense em suas próprias orações por um minuto. Escreva algumas dentre as 10 mais proferidas. Analise-as agora. Quantas delas são pedidos para Deus facilitar algo e quantas Lhe pedem para conduzir o pedinte a lugares desconfortáveis, que podem dificultar sua vida, mas sob Sua guia e a Seu serviço? Sem dor, não há proveito Muitos de nós evitamos a todo preço as situações dolorosas. Não é de admirar que tenhamos dificuldade em aprender de Deus, que nos permite passar por “provações”. Ao primeiro sinal de dor, já estamos procurando uma saída. Mas, alegria e dor andam de mãos dadas. Tiago, um dos líderes da igreja cristã primitiva, afirma: “Meus irmãos, tende por motivo de toda alegria o passardes por várias provações, sabendo que a provação da vossa fé, uma vez confirmada, produz perseverança. Ora, a perseverança deve ter ação completa, para que sejais perfeitos e íntegros, em nada deficientes” (Tiago 1:2-4). A alegria está na provação, do mesmo modo que o poder está na Palavra de Deus. A questão não é se podemos simplesmente suportar a provação, ranger os dentes, premir os olhos, ficar calados e agüentar firmes, mas se conseguimos relaxar e simplesmente “passar” pela provação, perguntando a Deus que lição Ele quer que aprendamos. Não é isso o que Tiago diz? “A provação da vossa fé produz perseverança.” Passar pela provação, sem revolta e ira, torna-nos mais perseverantes. Estaremos mais capacitados a relaxar e a suportar a provação. Teremos uma visão mais clara para aceitar a lição extraída da situação. Assim, a expressão “a perseverança deve ter ação completa” significa que, no decorrer da experiência, começamos a buscar a lição da prova como primeira resposta, em vez de procurar uma saída, ou alguém a quem culpar, ou mesmo manter-nos firmes até passarmos por isso e esquecermos. O salmista foi capaz de exclamar: “Faze-me ouvir júbilo e alegria, para que exultem os ossos que esmagastes” (Salmos 51:8). Evitar o complexo de mártir Todos temos, diariamente, a oportunidade de servir ao próximo; mas quantos a aproveitam para fazê-lo com regozijo, alegria, como se fizessem para Jesus? O apóstolo declara: “Tudo quanto fizerdes, fazei-o de coração, como para o Senhor e não para os homens” (Colossenses 3:23). O verso não quer dizer “fazei-o como para o Senhor, assim você poderá se sentir superior aos outros.” Como alguém que já passou por tempos difíceis, posso dizer-lhes que servir ao Senhor não é o mesmo que ter complexo de mártir, ainda que às vezes eu desejasse que assim fosse. É bem mais fácil permitir que sentimentos de justiça própria estimulem o que você faz, do que trabalhar espontaneamente. Esse verso nos impele a um nível mais elevado de trabalho. Ele nos incentiva ao serviço de amor, do qual nada se espera em retorno. Tente isso. A próxima vez que tiver de fazer alguma coisa para alguém — atender ao telefone, apanhar roupa suja do chão, preparar uma refeição, emprestar dinheiro, alimentar animais de estimação, seja o que for, experimente isto: simplesmente ofereça seu serviço a Deus, não à pessoa a quem você está ajudando. Seu trabalho se transformará numa expressão da alegria que flui do coração. Como resultado, seus sentimentos de auto-estima e realização não dependerão da resposta humana às suas ações, mas estarão arraigados no insondável amor de Deus para conosco, Seus filhos obedientes. Gratidão Uma maneira simples de se manter “abastecido” de alegria para a jornada é contar as bênçãos concedidas. Certa vez, quando eu estava muito deprimida, comecei a escrever um “diário de gratidão”. Cada noite, antes de me deitar, escrevia no meu diário cinco coisas pelas quais estava grata. Algumas vezes era uma tarefa fácil, mas houve ocasiões em que lutei para encontrar cinco razões de agradecimento. Tendo esse “compromisso” cada noite, comecei a observar motivos de gratidão durante o dia, sobre os quais poderia escrever mais tarde. Desse modo, eu estava conscientemente procurando aspectos positivos de minha vida. Estava treinando minha mente a procurar fatores positivos. Logo notei que muitas coisas desagradáveis passaram despercebidas, porque meu cérebro não lhes estava dando importância. Elas não eram dignas de consideração; eu não as escrevia no diário. Se você quer uma prova de como isso funciona, experimente observar um tipo específico de automóvel. Eu nunca tinha visto um PT Cruiser antes, até que um amigo comprou um. Comecei a observar esses automóveis com mais consciência. Repentinamente, vi que os PT Cruisers estavam por toda parte. Cada vez que saía de casa, via uma meia dúzia deles, pelo menos. Antes do final da semana, penso que tinha visto esse modelo em todas as cores. Jesus disse: “Pedi, e dar-se-vos-á” (Mateus 7:7). Podemos aplicar esse princípio em muitas áreas, inclusive a da alegria. O que você está esperando? Não é suficiente estar apenas consciente de nossa alegria, ainda que isso seja o começo. É-nos igualmente importante compartilhá-la. A falta de regozijo no coração das pessoas é uma das principais razões de tantas tragédias ao nosso redor, sejam pessoais ou corporativas. Quando não temos alegria, não há esperança para o futuro. Quando a possuímos, isso faz toda a diferença. Sabemos como é a vida sem esperança. Podemos ver nos jornais ou nos noticiários televisivos. Alguns cristãos debatem sobre quão mau deverá ficar o mundo até que Jesus volte. Estará tão pervertido como nos dias de Noé? Tão iníquo como Sodoma e Gomorra? Se você perguntar aos pais de uma criança que foi seqüestrada e morta, ou a amigos das vítimas de franco-atiradores, ou a soldados em guerra, ou a um paciente de câncer, ou a pessoas morrendo de fome ou AIDS, eles lhe dirão que o mundo é excessivamente mau. Deus não está esperando que o mundo fique pior. Qualquer atrocidade é “má o suficiente”. Deus espera por nós. Ele espera que Seu povo viva a alegria que foi posta em sua vida, e que a compartilhe com outros. Quando o Titanic afundou, centenas de pessoas pereceram. É verdade que não havia botes salva-vidas suficientes para todos, mas muitos morreram, não por falta de botes (muitos escaleres não estavam totalmente cheios), mas porque não entraram nos botes. Jesus nos deu essa missão: “‘Ide por todo o mundo e pregai o evangelho a toda a criatura’” (Marcos 16:15). Ele nos deu alegria — motivação — para cumpri-la. É nossa responsabilidade ir ao mundo e pregar as boas-novas do evangelho de Cristo. Isso não é somente responsabilidade dos pastores. Se fosse apenas trabalho do ministro, Jesus teria dito: “Apóiem seus pastores enquanto eles vão por todo o mundo...” Mas Ele não disse isso. Ele ordenou a cada um de nós: “Vá”. É também interessante que Ele não disse: “Se você quiser, poderá ir por todo o mundo” ou “poderá transmitir programas por satélite a todo o mundo”, ou mesmo “se sentir o chamado para ser missionário, você poderá ir por todo o mundo”. Ele simplesmente disse: “Vá”. Não temos de viajar para longe. O mundo está ao nosso redor. Estamos todos conectados de algum modo a outras pessoas. Essa é a parte do “mundo” pela qual somos responsáveis. O que está acontecendo em seu mundo, e o que você fará a respeito? Isso nos traz a alegria de volta Completamos o círculo quando percebemos que é a alegria que Jesus colocou em nosso coração que nos dá coragem, força e perseverança para prosseguir, obedecer à Sua ordem e cumprir Sua missão. Sem alegria, iremos apenas fazer as coisas mecanicamente e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, entraremos em colapso. Porém, não há necessidade disso, pois somos filhos do Rei. Ellen White disse: “Por que não seria completo o nosso regozijo — pleno e sem nada faltar? Temos a certeza de que Jesus é nosso Salvador e que podemos participar abundantemente dos fartos suprimentos que Ele nos proveu... É nosso privilégio buscar constantemente a alegria de Sua presença. Ele deseja que sejamos animosos e cheios de louvor ao Seu nome. Almeja que tenhamos luz na fisionomia e alegria no coração”.* Podemos ter essa luz, essa alegria, a cada dia. É nosso dever e privilégio viver com alegria e caminhar na luz, disseminando-as ao mundo que nos cerca. Abasteça-se de alegria, e comece sua jornada de hoje. Céleste Perrino-Walker é editora da revista Listen. Este artigo foi adaptado de seu livro Joy, The Secret of Being Content, publicado recentemente pela Review and Herald Publishing Association. Seu endereço postal é: 27 Robshawn Place, Rutland, Vermont 05701, USA. E-mail: editor@listenmagazine.org. * Ellen G. White, Para Conhecê-Lo (Tatuí, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 1965), p. 142.